


A New Friend

by stylinzn (ShowtheWorldtheThunder)



Series: Hybrid!Harry One-Shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stuttering, cuteness, hybrid!harry, kitten!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowtheWorldtheThunder/pseuds/stylinzn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wakes up, alone, to a soft, pained sound outside his flat. Little did he know, he'd end up falling asleep with a new family member in his bed that day.</p><p>Inspired by rosketch's drawings of Hybrid!Harry. (http://rosketch.tumblr.com/tagged/hybrid-harry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot based off of rosketch's adorable drawings of Hybrid!Harry.
> 
> This will be a series of one-offs, so if anyone would like to put any requests for future one-shots in the comments, feel free! I'm open to almost anything. I'm considering having this start off the AU, then having any other requests take place in the same verse. So, yeah, any requests are welcome!

It's 5 AM, and Louis wakes up to the sound of quiet, but pained meows coming from outside his window. Curious, but mostly annoyed, he throws on a robe and heads outside his flat to inspect the source of the sound, grumbling to himself about being awake so early.

The noises continue, until he can pinpoint that it's coming from behind the two large metal bins next to his flat. A small, black tail curls around one of the bins and into Louis' view, and he lets out a soft 'aw', slowly approaching the bins now that he's sure it's an animal, possibly a hurt one.

As expected, he moves past the bins to see a small figure - a hybrid, he notes - curled up against the wall, holding its leg pitifully. It's clothed in what looks like tattered, torn rags, and Louis' faces drops with pity for the kitten. When it notices him, it tries to curl up even further in on itself, terrified.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, love. I don't want to hurt you. What are you doing here?" Louis coos softly, reaching out a hand to the figure to show it that it can trust him.

"I-I...I was looking for food, and I...I hurt myself. I-Is this your flat? I'm so sorry, I shouldn't be here..." The figure murmurs shyly, its voice low and obviously male, but still cute.

"Now, now, none of that, love. You cut up your shin, hm? That can be fixed up quite easily, love, no worries. Do you want to come inside?" Louis asks, getting closer.

The hybrid nods shyly, rubbing his head against Louis' extended hand.

"That's it, love. Come on, then," Louis offers, helping the kitten up and leading him inside.

"My name's Louis. What's yours?"

"H-Harry."

"Harry. What a lovely name."

Harry blushes. "I-I like Lou, too. L-Louis, I mean. I'm sorry."

"No, no, Lou is fine, love. You can call me whatever you want."

"O-Okay...Lou."

Louis smiles warmly at Harry then, shutting the door behind them, and walks into the kitchen, beckoning his guest to follow. He opens the fridge and pulls out a carton of milk, then takes out a bowl, pouring the milk inside of it and setting it on the ground. "Do you drink milk?" Louis asks, never having had a pet - or a hybrid, for that matter - before.

"I-I've never had it. I don't know." Harry stutters, and Louis smiles, leaning over and tucking Harry's curls behind one ear, causing the little one to smile shyly.

"Try it while I get you a plaster, love. Let me know what you think." He offers warmly, before moving over to reach into a drawer and pull out a plaster to cover up the cut on Harry's shin.

Thirsty as all get out, Harry leans over and starts to lap up the liquid immediately, letting out a soft sound of happiness.

"You like it, hm? You can have all the milk you want, love. Do you...have a place to stay, love?" Louis asks, curious.

"N-No." Harry murmurs shyly, looking up from his bowl of milk.

"That's quite all right. It's just me here, so, if you'd care to join me, love, I'd be honored to have you."

"R-Really? Nobody's ever asked me to stay with them before...they usually just give me a little bit of food, and then kick me to the streets..."

"That's not happening this time. I like you, Harry. I want you to stay safe."

"Th-Thank you. That's really sweet of you, Lou."

"Anytime, love. Now, now that you're part of the Tomlinson family, I've got to take care of you, yeah? Let's see that cut of yours." Louis suggests, getting down to eye-level with Harry and examining his leg.

Nervously, Harry extends his leg, and Louis places the plaster on top of it perfectly, angled down toward his inner leg.

"There, love. Should heal much, much easier, now." Louis beams, and Harry can't help but smile.

"Thank you, so, so much. And for letting me stay with you, it's...it's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." Harry admits, and he looks down shyly before surging forward and rubbing his head against Louis' shoulder.

Louis returns the affection by scratching the top of his curls between his fluffy, black ears, and Harry starts to purr, content.

"Now, I'm quite knackered, and I'm sure you are, too, Harry. I...don't really have a bed for you, but you could sleep on the couch?" Louis offers, a little unsure.

Harry bounds into the living room in response, inspecting the couch and rubbing his side against it, marking it with his scent. When he hops onto the couch, he lands on top of an oversized pink sweater, one that Louis' sister must've forgotten to put back on when his family last visited. Harry curls himself against the sweater, purring contentedly.

"Would you like that instead of your tattered clothes, love? Think you'd look cute in pink." Louis offers, and Harry blushes, nodding without a word. "Well, go on and change then, love. Loo's right over there, so you can change out of that mess. I'll be right here, okay?"

"Okay." Harry affirms, before taking the pink sweater to the bathroom, removing his rags of clothing and slipping on the soft, baby pink sweater. It's long enough to cover up his lower half, but not long enough to look like a dress, and Harry purrs at his reflection in the mirror before exiting the bathroom to show Louis. He extends his arms to present himself, and Louis chuckles softly.

"You look adorable, sweetheart. Can we get to bed, now?" He says with a laugh, no urgency in his voice at all.

"Mhm. Sorry, Lou."

"No, no. It's okay, love. Just tired, is all."

In response, Harry hops up onto the couch, curling up in a ball and humming contentedly before he spots something next to the fireplace that catches his eye - a white teddy bear, another neglected toy from Louis' younger siblings. Harry furrows his brows and starts to reach for it without actually moving closer to it, expecting Louis to get the hint. He laughs softly as he notices, and looks in the direction of the bear before moving over to pick it up.

"This is what you want, love?"

"Yes, please."

Louis can't help but smile as he hands the bear to Harry, who possessively digs his claws into the sides of the bear as he curls in on it, cuddling it. Louis pets Harry's curls one last time before starting to head upstairs, telling Harry that 'mi casa es su casa', and wishing him a good sleep. He heads upstairs and curls back up in bed, happy that he'd taken care of that sound - and gained a new pet and friend in the process.

Harry, on the other hand, tries his best to fall asleep - but the moment he does, he thinks of being alone on the streets again - barely able to find any food, nobody to look out for him, always kicked to the curb by anybody he'd try to get close to. His breathing picks up at the thought of being alone again, and he startles himself awake, exhausted, but too scared to go back to sleep and risk being alone again. He does the only thing he's sure will help - he heads to what he assumes is Louis' room, and rubs his eyes tiredly, still cuddling the teddy bear as he sees Louis' sleeping form.

"Lou?" he asks softly, almost close to tears, and Louis grumbles a bit before looking up at the doorway.

"What is it, love? Need something?"

"N-No. Bad dream..." Harry murmurs, biting his lip sadly.

"Oh, pet." Louis says pitifully, patting the bed next to him. Harry is all too happy to join Louis in the bed, and he curls up against Louis' side, nuzzling against him. "It's okay. Nothing's going to hurt you anymore, love. You're safe under my roof. I promise." He continues with a coo.

Harry murmurs a soft, cute 'Thank you so much, Lou' before he drifts off again, purring in his sleep.

Louis takes that as his cue to finally get the sleep he'd been craving since he woke to inspect the noise in the first place, and he rests his hand in Harry's curls, giving them a gentle tousle before he, too, drifts off, content.


End file.
